


Be Unbroken

by steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb



Series: Microfics and Poems [5]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, First attempt at smut, Smut, Very short ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb/pseuds/steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint goes into the church that is her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> I left the lady unnamed so the reader can choose whoever she is. Between all the comics Clint has been in he's slept with just about every female that walks in front of him so you can decide who she is.

She was, above all else, soft.

She was soft and warm and I was nothing but bad luck with good intentions. And when I removed her outer layers and saw what she was within I could have sworn she was my savior. But for a few hours we were not really two separate things. I was in her and her warmth, and the way her nails clawed at my back it was as if she wanted my skin. And every few thrusts she would moan her hymns into my ear and I called out the Lord’s name in reply into her neck.

I was being unbroken with every movement, every groan, every time she arched her back so I slid out of her. Then she would lower her knees and take me in again. I worshiped her for a few hours, kissed each one of her curves, all her little imperfections. Even a savior is imperfect. And if I could I would kiss each of those imperfections away.

I tasted her, tasted the holy communion that was her lips. Then lower. And she would grab my hair as a blessing and writhe and squirm beneath my tongue, and right before that moment I stopped and made her curse. She pulled me back up to the heaven that was her lips and I was inside her again.

And we were slow, at least at first. But after a few minutes we were fallen angels and became greedy. We moved faster and faster, thinking only of what our bodies wanted, and by the end the only sound was me slamming into her until, finally, she clenched around me. And like any archangel, I fell.

I created, and then I rested. And I hated her. For a few minutes after I pulled out, I laid on my back and just hated everything about her. I hated how she could take me so high, put me back together again so well, only to let me fall and shatter again. Because outside that bed, it was nothing but Hell.

_Let the circle be unbroken_

_By and by, Lord, by and by..._


End file.
